Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to adjustable drains. Such drains can be used in buildings, floors, basements, exterior areas or other areas that require drainage, as well as for urinals and other waste handling devices connected to a sewer or drain conduit. Such drains can also be used for clean outs.
Description of the Related Art
Many varieties of adjustable drains exist, employing a variety of adjustment mechanisms. However, such devices and certain components thereof have various limitations and disadvantages.